Finns departure
by prometheus89
Summary: Pb snaps and tell's Finn to leave so what does the hero do in response rated m for violence and lemons in later chapters *updates are going to become a bit sparatic sorry guys*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own adventure time or any of the characters and the ideas are my own  
Warning rated M for violence and lemon for later chapters  
This is my first fan fic so please review so I can improve in later chapters

Chapter 1: leaving  
"Finn that's the last straw. Don't you get that I don't want to be with you I don't even want to see you" Pb yelled. "B-but" Finn stammered. "No there are no buts because of you I lost ten months of research down the drain."  
"If that's what you want princess" Finn said suddenly sober. "It is what I want now leave my sight."  
(when its a thought instead of speaking I will use ' instead of ".) ' If she wants me gone then let me be gone' Finn thought to himself. As he left the castle and started to walk home hoping that Jake wasn't home.

"Hello" Finn called as he opened the door. 'Seems clear' he thought as his only reply was his own echo. He quickly stepped into the house and up the two ladders and into his and Jake's room. He looked around for a minute drinking in every detail because he knew he wouldn't see it again for a while. He went over to Jake's bed and opened the drawer taking out his backpack and family sword. After checking he had everything he needed he went downstairs to write a note to Jake. Taking a piece of paper and his pencil out of his backpack Finn started to write his note.

Dear Jake

On orders from the princess I am to leave her sight and as a loyal subject and hero I will leave. so I'm sorry goodbye brother.

P.S take care of Marceline and flame princess and tell them i said goodbye.

Finn finished the note and put it on the fridge where he knew Jake would see it. He stepped out the door with a deep sadness he looked at his tree house for what seemed to be the last time. Looking away he had one more stop to make before he left Ooo.

I hope you guys like it. It is my first fan fic and i am writing it on paper to begin with but I am open to suggestions and please review so i can improve.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own adventure time or any of the characters and the ideas are all my own

Chapter 2: noticed

"ICE KING" Finn burst through the Ice King's door "what? Oh come on Finn can't you knock I haven't even kidnapped any princesses!" said the Ice king as he came around the corner. "No I can't knock. Anyways I need something from you and if you give it i will give you something in return." Ice king ran to the corner. "Please don't hit me!" cringed Ice king as he coward in the corner. "Don't worry i won't hit you. Hero's honor.I need to you to point me in the direction of the wastelands" Said Finn "Oh that's easy walk towards the you tree house it should take four days to reach the wastelands it's the easiest way to get there." Finn nodded painting a mental picture. "As I said i have a gift for you. You have my blessing to marry Princess bubblegum."

It took a second for it to set into Ice king's head then his face lit up as realization hit him. Ice king started to dance around the room. "wait here Finn i want to record that" Ice king ran off then came back a second later with a tape recorder in his hand. "Alright now say it again"  
"I Finn the human hero of Ooo bless Ice king to marry princess bubblegum." Ice king started to dance around happily. Not noticing that Finn walked out of the broken door

sorry if that was a little short please review and suggest. Prometheus i need more reviews guys so i can improve my story, and i would like a guy to run my ideas past so please pm me if you would like to help me


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own adventure time or any of the characters in this story.

Chapter 3: Where's Finn  
Jake didn't like the feeling he has in the pit of his stomach. Worst of all he hadn't heard from Finn in 3 days, and when he called home there was no answer not even BMO answered. Jake tole Lady that he had to go check on Finn. As Jake rushed home the closer he got the greater the pit got bringing him physical pain. As he reached the door he burst searching for Finn's most recent scent seeing the greatest concentration in the kitchen that's where he went. As he came up the ladder the lights were dim and he say BMO's light he was reading a piece of paper but he didn't seem to move. "What's that BMO?" asked Jake BMO said nothing he just handed Jake the paper. Jake took and slowly read it over and over Growing angrier each time. At Finn for leaving and especially at Pb for being an obviously insensitive bitch.

Jake flew up the stairs of the candy castle towards Pb's room. He stopped at the door when he heard ice king say. "Ya know I'm really glad that Finn finally gave us his blessing to marry."  
"What! Finn would never do that. No get away from me" Hearing her say this pissed off Jake severely. He decided that this was the time to enter the room. "After what you said to him I'm..." Suddenly Jake stopped noticing that Pb was held to the bed by chains of solid ice While completely nude. The chains held her arms together but spread her legs showing her pussy.  
"Jake thank glob your here get rid of ice king and help me." Commanded Princess bubblegum.  
"No, Ice king continue."  
"Wait...WHAT!? Why" exclaimed Princess bubblegum "It's for what you did to Finn" replied Jake. "I did noth." Pb began before Jake covered her mouth with his hand "Now Ice king when I move my hand I want you to freeze her mouth shut." said Jake to Ice king. "Ok dude" Jake moved his hand away and as he did Pb opened her mouth to talk a breath and then Ice king froze her mouth leaving it wide open.  
"Now ice king i think we should have some fun

Well that is the end of this chapter sorry it came out a little late but i have been busy on vacation and i will try and update by monday night still looking for some one to run ideas by and I take suggestions and need reviews


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own adventure time or any of the characters WARNING chapter contains lemons.

"I think its time we had some fun." Said Jake while looking at Pb. As she figured out what he meant her eyes widened in horror. "Ice king make a hole in the ice with a girth of two inches centered on her throat. I think its time a lesson is taught to her"  
"You're the boss. Dwep...done" said the ice king as the hole appeared. "Take her however you want Ice king but I've got her mouth."Stated Jake as he grew a penis 8" long and lined up with her mouth. "wow Jake she is really soaked down here man.  
"Getting excited now are we Pb maybe your just a little whore. I hope this hurts as much as you hurt Finn." Said Jake as he plunged his dick into Pb mouth and down her throat. Changing his size so that it conformed to her throat and making a small air way for her to barely breathe. Suddenly her throat tightened as Jake heard ice king enter Pb. "Ah she is tight down here." Jake felt very satisfied as he say tears begin to well up in her eyes. Jake had an idea and thickened his dick till he felt her gag on his dick. It brought him over the edge so he pulled out at the last second and drenched her fast and chest in his cum at the same time ice king filled her womb with his cum.

Once they were done ice king melted the ice and Pb got on her knees and started to cough. "wait you two" said Pb as she finally caught her breath. "You're right I'm a whore and i want more cause you didn't let me finish" said Pb as she got down on her knees and aimed her ass at the two. "I'm taking her from the ass and you get her pussy" Jake told the ice king as he walked up to Pb's back door and ice king slid under her and Pb sat on ice kings dick muffling a small moan. Then Jake entered her ass "damn you're tight." Jake said. He then began to move opposite of ice king pistoning Pb slowly building pace "Wow what big buys you are give it to me harder and faster." Jake the nodded to ice king picking up pace untill Pb started to moaning and the Ice king began to suckle on Pb's tit pinching the other "Oh my glob I'm so close guys just a little bit more" said Pb moaning between each word "you want more?" asked Jake "Yes" Pb screamed "You asked for it said Jake as he thickened his dick to 4" Pb screamed as she came Jake and Ice king pulled out and put her on her back and jerked themselves to a finish and soaked Pb in their cum covering her tits, pussy, and face. They then walked out of the room leaving the now cum soaked Pb naked and moaning on the floor.

What did you think I still need some one to run ideas by if you want to help pm me and thanks for over 600 views


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own adventure time or any of the characters

Sorry for having such a short chapter for you this time and guys thanks for over one thousand views and there will be a longer chapter next week.

Day 3 journal Time Dusk  
Today I finally reached the wastes I can tell by the land turning to a dull grey and the trees thinning out very few have leaves. The change was very sudden it went from live green grass to a dead grey. There seem to be some small buildings ahead but no signs of any life. I hope I wasn't rash about bubblegum but then again I hope Ice king gives her what she deserves.  
-Finn

Finn closed his journal as he finished he saw a pair of eyes flash of an animal. He decided not to sleep on the ground for worry of what creatures the wasteland might hold so he climbed a nearby tree and took his hat off and started to rest when he heard a howl and a screech and a howl very close. He jumped off and ran forgetting to grab his hat but to late the creatures whatever they were was on it he continued to walk upstream. He walked for what seemed like hours up-stream he decided that it was far enough and stepped out of the stream into a group of trees seeing no creatures around he got into the tree and fell asleep. He fitfully dreamt of Marceline and flame princes together and waiting for him calling for him but Finn couldn't go he had to stay away for now because something stronger drew him deeper into the wastelands


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own adventure time or any of the characters.

Day 12 Time mid day  
Finn walked down what appeared to have once been a street he marveled at the tall buildings that were still standing. Most had fallen down it seemed because there was rubble everywhere. Finn had a hard time keeping his footing he had to keep checking down to keep his footing. He kept looking up at the buildings they were incredibly tall. soon enough Finn came upon a building which had lights on inside it. Checking around Finn pulled out his sword in case of any hostile creatures in the building. He stepped near the doors and jumped back when the doors opened on their own and then closed when he stepped back taking another step forward he waited for the doors to open and then stepped inside the building he saw a round disk design on the floor and a half circle desk behind it with two dull grey doors. Seeing no threats Finn walked up to what appeared to be two dull grey doors with buttons beside them. They both showed arrows one facing down one facing up both were incredibly faded. Pushing the button the doors slid open with a ding. Deciding that it was clear he entered it seeing more buttons beside the door. He pushed the lowest one the doors shut and it started to drop. Finn freaked out he started to claw at the walls when it stopped falling and the doors opened to show massive cylindrical machines making an ear deafening sound. There was water running along the wall with a massive cave to the right and a pink slime like substance dripping from the roof. Finn saw a pair of ear muffs he grabbed them and put them on immediately feeling better. He walked over to the far end of the room which was covered in the pink slime. Finn walked over to it and took one of his spare shirts out of his backpack and wiped away the slime. It oozed from the wall replacing what Finn wiped away. Deciding to leave it alone Finn turned around to see three blob creatures drop from somewhere on the roof. Finn tried to avoid them but they moved to block him. Finn pulled out his dad's sword and ran towards the slimes and swung low towards them but his sword just stuck in the creature. Finn pulled it out but the slimes combined and modeled themselves after Finn and his sword. The creature stepped towards Finn and swung in the same motion as Finn had a minute ago. Finn had to swing his sword so that the flat of the blade blocked the incoming swing. IT was effective but the his blade hit him in the leg and Finn thinking that he couldn't win ran towards the elevator. and hit the button he had to wait for the doors to open but the slime ran towards him and swung Finn dodged and knocked the slime to the side as the doors open Finn hit the button reading 1 before the door closed the slime threw the sword but the doors closed before the sword reached Finn. Reaching the first floor Finn raced into the streets only to find more slimes in the street and pouring out of the buildings Finn ran for a nearby cove of trees to take cover till things cooled down


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own adventure time or any of the characters. Nor do i own the lemons part of this chapter it was written by my friend Pomf.

Finn awoke groggy, looking to the left he saw some slime covering some grass to his left. "shit not again" he quickly grabbed his stuff and ran in the direction his gut told him to go. he walked for a few hours before he sat down to rest and eat. His hair had started to grow wild again so fin took his sword and cut his hair close to his scalp. After eating some herbs and vegetation. Finn looked to the east to see smoke rising in the sky it was the direction he needed to go and since he had entered the wastelands nothing he had met here had been friendly.

XXXX  
Meanwhile in Ooo  
XXXX

Jake and the Gumball guardians Had been fighting hordes of skeletons for the past week and it was beginning to wear on Jake. he was beginning to slow down until 15 of the skeletons stabbed him in the foot having had enough Jake grew as giant as he could he was at least two gumball guardians tall he picked up all the skeletons he could and launched them as far as he could. Finally finished with the problem Jake went to the castle and shrunk down to regular size upon entering the door way. He stopped before the throne and bowed "The skeletons are dead or running and the candy kingdom is safe for now."  
"Good good now leave me I'm very busy as you can see." the ice king said even though he was doing nothing at all  
"Before I go I have one question" said Jake "yes yes but make it quick"  
"Have you seen Marcy or Flame princess?" As Jake finished his sentence Marcy opened the doors covered in cuts, scrapes, and pink ooze. She looked at Jake before she collapsed onto the floor.

XXXXX  
Back in the wastelands  
XXXXX

Finn walked slowly in the bushes as he got closer to the camp he had yet to see any creatures around  
until suddenly he heard a ozzing notice from a dripping drain. He walked over and the ooze covered his legs  
and make him stuck. In front of him a giggling slime girl, banished from the slime kingdom looked at him  
up and down, sizing up her meal. The hot, wet slime felt so good on his legs and made him giggle, curiously  
she asked, "What's so funny? I like to have chats with my dinner before I devour them." He responded and said that  
her slime felt funny on his legs, she made her slime crawl up his leg under his shorts and made it ooze all over  
his hardening member, he thought about how curvy and bodacious the slime girl was and how good she was making him  
feel. She ripped off Finn's shorts and slowly forced Finn's hard cock into her. Finn gasped at the sight of his  
cock being surrounded by this pink, bubbly liquid, and moaned at how fantastic it felt. The slime girl herself was  
embarrassed at the fact that her sudden hormones made her do this and felt like she was being completely filled up  
by this blonde haired human boy. She grinded into Finn, moaning and squeezing herself onto him, all Finn could  
do was take it and enjoy it and grunt thrusting into her. He couldn't handle it anymore and bust out from her  
restraints and flipped her over and gave her mind numbing orgasms over and over again, he was so close to  
reaching that moment of bliss, so he kept pumping into her. "Aghhhgh, YES TAKE IT," Finn yelled as he spurted his  
hot, sticky sperm into her and left her blacked out. Finn grinned at the sight of his white cum swirling around  
in her, looking like a strawberry milkshake.

Now that he was finished with the slime girl Finn refocused his attention on the camp. Finnaly seeing movement Finn saw that the camps inhabitants appeared to be animals with orange and black stripped fur walking on two legs. Finn noticed that they had meat and cloth Finn checked his pack to see that he was running dangerously low on supplies. deciding he had no choice but to steal the supplies Finn ran around the camp outskirts to where the food lay. He grabbed about half the food and all the cloth and ran into the forest he took his last pair of shorts and shirts and put them on.

By the way Pomf says slime girls are great.

-Prometheus 89


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own adventure time or any of the characters.

Day 60 time morning  
Last night I had a weird dream two ravens came to me. They called themselves Hugin and Munin. Munin drew runes on my arms it said they would protect me from Fire and Ice. He also put one large one on my back that gave me a bit of power over a being called Gaea. Whoever that is after Munin finished Hugin pushed thoughts into my head. Thoughts of how Marcy has always been there for him and how Flame princess and her fiery temper made him blush when he was around her. As they finished Hugin left him with one thing to think on. Prepare to meet and god of forethought, protector of humans, and carrier of fire.

As Finn closed his journal he heard some giggle's behind him. "Are you still following me?"  
"yes and it's not just me anymore" Said the slime girl who Finn met near a sewer pipe and fucked the shit out of. Although she wasn't alone there was two other slime girls with her and they were all as hot. "Are you gonna fuck me or eat me?" Finn asked "We are gonna fuck your brains out human." "Fine but let me take off my clothes this is my last good pair." Finn began to take off his clothes he took off his underwear to show his already rock hard nine-inch dick. "You weren't lying Annabel he is huge" said the slime to her right "I call first ride" said the one on the left as she sexually strode over to Finn "lets see how the ride is" she pushed him onto his back and slowly climbed up his legs reaching his member she licked it from the bottom to top causing Finn to groan in pleasure. As she reached the top she put his whole member into her mouth and Finn could see his dick go down her throat as she reached the bottom she sucked in causing her cheeks to collapse on to Finns member. Finn looked up in pleasure only to see one of the girls pussy to fall onto his face Finn began to eat her out when suddenly he cummed into the others mouth lift the slime girl from his face to see that the one who was just sucking his dick was covered in his cum. "well lets begin the real fun as she stepped over Finn and lined up her entrance with his dick and speared herself onto him with a moan. He put the slime girl back on his face as she began to bounce on him he could feel the one on his face began to reach her climax but he then felt a tongue travel up the length of his cock just as she cummed straight into his mouth. He swallowed it all as he looked down to see that the third had come to join them as she licked his cock that wasn't covered by the other slime girl and even though they were busy the other two still wanted more so finn jammed three fingers into each of them as they made out with each other, hitting that spot over and over again making them scream in pleasure. "You like that huh?" Finn asked watching the slutty slime girls cum everywhere, the fucked and sucked until they couldn't even think straight and Finn just came all over them, marking those sexy sluts. with his creamy cum making them into a strawberry milkshake color.

As Finn cleaned up and got dressed he looked once more at the slimes he had just spent hours with and started to walk away following the compass in his mind toward what he felt was great and powerful

Meanwhile in the candy kingdom hospital

Jake sat by Marcy as he had fo the last 20 days with no change but today Marcy woke for a second and in that second she spoke two words. Two words which chilled Jake to the bone "Finn's dead"

End lemons again written by me and pomf see you next week and if you don't understand the references the ravens are norse and their warning is about a greek character


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own adventure time or any of the characters

Jake stared into the corner he was going to get some food because he had not eaten in almost 12 days. All because of what Marceline had said. As Jake stood up "Jake is that you" Jake turned around to see Marceline sitting up "Marceline your awake what happened to you and where is Finn?."  
"whoa Jake hold up I just woke up. How long have i been out?" She asked looking at how Jake had seemed to have lost 20 pounds. Jake looked to his side and rubbed the back of his head "its been 32 days" Marceline just looked at Jake surprised for a minute before saying "I'm fucking starving what do you have to eat" Jake held up one finger and jogged out to the cafeteria where he grabbed some strawberries and a burger he rushed back to find Marceline floating around the room. "Here" jake said as he handed Marceline the strawberries she took them greedily and sucked the red out of them

"Now will you tell me what you meant Finn is dead" asked Jake after Marceline had finished her strawberries and his ketchup for that matter "So on the day you and ice king did your deed."  
"Whoa wait you saw what me and ice king did and you didn't stop us." said Jake taken back  
"Ya I wouldn't have stopped you any way even if you didn't say what you said about Finn being gone"  
"Sorry continue with the story"  
"Well after I heard that I immediately went to the tree house and followed Finns scent to ice kings and then out in the wastelands. I Followed it for two days before the scent mixed with something else Finns scent became an underlying trace. I followed it to a cave in which their was this pink slime dripping from the walls following it in there were these slime blob things and then I saw this" Marceline reached into her pocket and pulled out Finns hat torn and ripped in multiple places. Jake could see a tear appear at the corner of her eye. "It was inside one of the blobs I had to hack through all of them the copied my form and attacked me the only I was able to defeat them was by cutting off there heads the one with his hat didn't change it to me though it changed it to Finn with my ax it was very difficult." Marceline finished in tears Jake patted her on the back well don't be said I know a way to see Finn again. Although we have to wait till tomorrow because you will need your strength.

Smaller update decided to break into two parts instead of one update coming on friday haha enjoy. next will be Finn's pov same day  
-Prometheus


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: i do not own adventure time or any of the characters

Sorry i haven't posted in so long i got a new pc and was just gaming it up and then school started and i have been incredibly busy with that and i just want to apologize and post the next part for you and I am looking for someone to write a part of the story because me and my beta writer pomf are stuck at one part if interested please msg me

Finn had reached the edge of what was the crater in the land and started to walk down the edge almost falling over many times. As he reached the bottom it got almost pitch black Finn looked around and saw a light in the distance. Walking to it Finn made out the figure of a man on what appeared to be on a rock roasting a marshmallow on a campfire stopping to ponder who this man was and what he was doing here until he heard.  
"Stop dilly dallying and come over here finn. You would think that after being tied to this rock for a thousand years that you would want to get as far away from it as possible, but it seems that I find my greatest ideas and clarity here. Now i know that you have many questions finn last of the humans." The man stopped talking and looked at finn curiously  
"Wait if your human then how am i the last?" asked finn after a few seconds of silence.  
"Well that's because I'm not human finn I am Prometheus a titan and i created your kind!"  
"Your god?!" Finn said shocked a million more questions popping into his head.  
"No no no finn you misinterpret my meaning I am not the god. Though i do have a gift for you finn if you choose to accept it?"  
Finn was still trustworthy even after all that he had been through and immediately replied "I accept your gift"  
"Good now take my hand" Prometheus replied with a smile on his face. He held his hand out to finn as if to shake his hand Finn without a second thought grabbed it. He immediately attempted to let go because of the heat he irradiated the rune he had gotten had no affect on the pain he felt. "when I lit the torch to give humans fire the sun entrusted me with another item and it told me to hold on to it till the world's end. It gave me control of fire and its time to reveal it and give it to you finn with your trials ahead you will need it greatly." This was the last thing he said as he faded and as his hand left finn fell gasping for air. He also felt a rush in his head filling with knowledge of technology from the past how the world had changed and what was coming. Looking at the ground he felt inspiration and tried to pulling pebbles towards him and to amazement they came to his hand with an idea in mind he gathered hundreds of pebbles and road them to the top of the cliff where looking in a small pond he say a tattoo of cross-bones on fire on his neck. With sudden pain a voice sounded in his head  
"I will always be with you and a warning you sill soon meet a god who is the oppiste of me beware finn"

What did you guys think I hoped you lie it and again apoligies for the long delay and i really do need help with that section of the story-Prometheus


	11. Chapter 11

Well welcome back to my story enjoy your stay and know that i do not own adventure time or any of the characters

Jake's POV: Day 74

"Peppermint butler" Jake called as he and Marcy walked down the hall of the castle. Since ice king made the Ice giants and other things jake had some time to spare.  
"What do you want dog" The butler spat obviously annoyed at the dog.  
"I know you can open a portal to death's realm"  
"Fine i'll do it but only if you leave me alone from now on"  
"Deal now do your thing"  
"Take my hand and stare into the corner while crossing your eyes" Once the portal had opened peppermint butler walked away and Jake and Marceline jumped in. Unfourtunaly for them they landed in death's zen garden.  
"What the hell are you doing here. Oh fucking hell no do you know how long this takes to do give me one good reason why i shouldn't kill you where you stand." said death as jake and Marcy brushed themselves off.  
"because death we are here for information" replied jake Marcy had gone off to somewhere.  
"Well jake you know my terms. Music battle you lose I get your soul you win you get what you want."  
"Alright jake I got this" Marcy said as she pulled out her bass guitar on the stage.  
"Woo hold up you guys win"  
"Why" jake asked curiously  
"Because jake i don't sit her to get my ass kicked by the fucking vampire queen"  
"Well then the information we seek is Finns soul" Marceline demanded from death.  
"Finn hasn't even come here, hell he isn't even in my zone anymore." death said with a shrug  
"What do you mean not in your zone!" Marcy screamed as she morphed into a giant bat and snatched death up who showed a visible concern and fear.  
"Look i only control a small part of this planet and I have to fight for every inch of it. There is a really old and powerful force here and it does not like intruders" death quickly replied.  
"Fine then how do we get to this other being" Seethed Marceline as she tightened her grip on death  
"Look this thing only lets humans into its and they have to die outside of Ooo to get there realm I have tried to get in trust me but it's increadibly strong and won't let me even touch its territory, Now please put me down this body took millenia to perfect.  
Mareline having heard enough tossed death and made a portal back to the upper realm more iritated then ever and even more scared for what kind of trouble fin was in


End file.
